I'm Totally The Hero!
by Blazing-Fire-In-His-Eyes
Summary: When the world needs a hero, there is one. He has to be strong, but when a certain hero fall for a villain, what will happen? Will the villain like him back? Rated M, Pairings: Main UsUk side Onesided!FrUk, slight AmeRus, Spamano, PruHun, Onesided!PruAus and GerIta. Contains vague mentions of sex.
1. Prolouge

In the world of chaos, there is always justice.

There was a person who was the world's protector, but he did not have a fancy name. He was simply a protector of the peace and justice.

He is simply known as The Hero. He does not have a flashy costume, nor did he like to be noticed. The costume was simply a full body suit with a mask covering half of his face. The colours of the suit were red, white and blue, and this gave him the nickname America. This man was, to simply put it, the superhero of the world, yet he did not have money. He did not have any claim to fame. He was a simple man who worked for a newspaper. He wrote by day, but by night he was the hero of the world.

This man was named Alfred F. Jones. He worked for the New York Times, for the futuristic world of 2050 still need journalists to create gossip and spread news. He mainly writes articles on biology, but he also talks about gossip. No one would imagine that such a person, someone who was such a 'dork', would be a superhero. The world's superhero is not what they would imagine. They imagined someone rich and someone who was famous.

They did not want a poor man who had super strength. They wanted a rich man with the same ability. They did not want to take in the fact that he was a man who works his tail off, just so the world was safe. No one wanted to accept the possibility.

They were all grateful to him, but in the end, there were people who despised him.

These were the villains. They were evil in the sense of soul and they all wanted to kill him. Out of the villains, one stood out above the rest.

He is known as the Celestial Ghost, because of the tendency to disappear after every crime he committed, identity unknown and most certainly wanted. He simply wore a black cloak, which hide his face and body, making him impossible to find. He was given the name England during one of his fights with 'America' because a reporter heard his voice and he had a British accent. One would say that he had a cockney accent, but he rarely talks, so no one figured out. He is the most wanted criminals in the world, yet he had no job, and he had no money, and he simply stole the expensive items for lack of entertainment. He did not sell them; he simply gave them away to charity.

He was Arthur Kirkland. This poor man should have been rich, but he was kind-hearted. Some who actually knew his secret, and they were so rare, rarer than his voice, wondered why he stole, and simply answered, "I love children."

He was a strange man. He did bad things, but he was a fantastic citizen. He followed laws, and he never committed crimes until night fell. He then stole things of great value.

These men were very different, and they were never meant to meet each other. They did though.

They met when Alfred was on his daily patrol.

Arthur happened to be on his way to his house, hidden in the shadows, when someone stopped him. He simply dashed away.

Those two, after their non-destined meeting, ran into each other many times.

They started out harmless, simply using insults, but the harmless rivalry soon became hostile beatings you find in many cases of enemies.

They did anything to win the fight; even fighting dirty was not against the rules. Alfred and Arthur were ruthless towards each other.

Even now, as they are fighting, they were fierce.

**~Linebreak here!~**

A small cloaked figure sneaked away from the bank as the police inspected the premises. The man held his breath as they passed the alley he hid himself in.

After they passed, a held breath was released.

The man got to his feet and started his journey home again.

About the time he was half way, he was stopped by another man, who was much taller than him, therefore allowing him to tower over him.

"It's you again. I thought I told you to stop that," a deep voice told him. The owner of the voice glared at the small male. The man's face was a mystery, being hidden by a mask.

The small man, with a slightly higher voice than the other male, replied, "Just because you told me to stop, it does not mean I will."

The smugness could be heard in his English voice.

Cerulean eyes glared once more, while verdant eye gleamed with giddiness at the anger shown in the man. The small man chuckled at the other.

The taller man, who gave in to his anger, punched the smaller man.

The smaller man recoiled and glared at man. In the midst of the recoil, a leg was revealed. It was unnoticed by the owner of it, but the taller man noticed.

It was oddly scaled, and it had a greenish tint to it. It gleamed in the artificial light of the street lamps.

The taller man looked at the man, who just noticed the leg out. The caled man withdrew his led inside of his cloak and launched himself at the taller, more human like man.

When he was in close enough range, his knee flew to the taller man's stomach. It hit it's target, and the man in the mask doubled over, clutching his stomach.

The scaled man looked once at him, and began to flee.

The masked man would not let him escape though.

The man got unto his feet and chased the smaller male, before he got close enough, then he tackled the man to the ground.

The scaled man panicked as soon as he hit the ground. He began to elbow the taller man, who was identified as heavier too, but the man still held on with his monstrous strength. He could hear the man on him chuckle at him, but the scaled man continued to make an effort to escape.

The heavy man held onto the man for several moments until the man squirmed out of his grasp.

The small man looked at him.

He smiled at man, and simply to him, "I will be back. I have not lost this battle."

With that, he left, heading to his house.

When he arrived at his house, he saw the same beat up house he grew up in when he had moved to America. The man removed his hood and entered the house. The man looked in a mirror his mother had put on the wall. Looking back at him was a man, scaled and tired. His blond, unruly hair actually blended amongst his flesh coloured scales. Those empty verdant eyes stared back at him.

He saw his fluffy cat, and fed it. He then told himself, "Arthur, you are never going to change..."

He sighed and simply went upstairs, falling in his bed. He fell into a restless sleep very quickly.

**~Linebreak here!~**

The Hero sighed as he went into his apartment, knowing that no one would see him. as soon as his door closed, he began to strip to his boxers. He stared at his red, white and blue costumed before he folded it up and put it in his closet.

He sighed as he sat down. It was another unsuccessful night. The Celestial Ghost had gotten away again. That was bad for publicity.

Alfred wasn't worried about it, but he would become rusty if the scaled monster of New York kept escaping.

He sighed once again as he stood up, suddenly deciding to take a shower. He stepped inside of his bathroom and closed it. He locked it before he turned on the shower.

As he waited for the shower to warm up, he discarded his boxers and stared at himself in the foggy mirror. He found that he could see only an outline, making it impossible to see himself.

As he let the water run over his body, he wondered if tomorrow people would once again crack jokes about his weight. He shook his head, believing for a second that they actually cared about his feeling, and then the truth hit him like many times before. He knew they didn't care for his feelings. no one did. He let salty tears be washed away by the water that hit him.

After he was done washing himself, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into his room. He grabbed a pair of boxers and pulled them on. On his way to his bed, he caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror placed to remind him every day that he was indeed overweight.

He looked and saw a man, stressed and hurt. The man was slightly overweight, and the cerulean eyes he owned looked in disgust at the man. His blond hair moved his head as the man shook his head.

"Alfred, you are disgusting," he insulted, and he lied down. His sea-coloured eyes stared at the ceiling for hours before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's note: Hey, It's me again! So I decided to update with a new story. Don't worry; I am working on the game that changed us too; just chill. I am more focused on this how. This is going to my longest fic. I have come here to tell you that i am putting my m-rated things(yea, I think this may turn M..) on my (writing)tumblr here:**

** idon-teven-knowanymore . tumblr . com  
**

**So... What did you guys think of the prolouge?**

**I had way too much time on my hands so... I decided to make an ask blog. Here it is: athatg . tumblr . com  
**


	2. Chapter I

**Author's note: Okay, the first chapter! Yay! So I just wanted to say thank you to all of the reviewers. This chapter will be pretty boring, as will some of the others. I wonder if i can make it until then. Can you guys tell me what you think after you read this? Hey as for the costume and powers, I imagine him to look like Captain America, but have (except for the reflect bullets one…) superman's powers and he has Spiderman's job…**

**Disclaimer I forgot in the prologue: I, a citizen of the United States of America hereby state that I do not own this anime, nor do I own the manga. I also do not take claim of the characters that are mentioned in this story.**

**Now let's get started.**

**~Line break~**

_"Only two things are infinite, the universe and human stupidity, and I'm not so sure about the former." - Albert Einstein._

When Alfred decided to wake up from his sleep, the sounds of an early city morning met his ears. He tiredly went through his routine and quickly left for work.

His walk was cut short, although it was a hassle for him, a criminal thought it would be a pleasant idea to hold him hostage, even though people had things to do, and they most likely wouldn't care for the hostage situation.

This situation lasted for two hours, and it only ended because Alfred was incredibly late, and he didn't want to be fired. he simply punched the villain in the nose, breaking it beyond compare. He then headed towards his job, knowing he would be in very big trouble.

then, nearly two and a half hours after he started the journey, he made it to the building that held the headquarters of the New York Times. He pushed past a playful girl who was being flirtatious, already feeling irritable, and he didn't think that he could deal with any more nonsense.

"Hey, fatass, mein bruder is looking for you," a figure said, leaning against the door way leading to Alfred's office.

Alfred rolled his eyes at the man, "Ha ha Gilbert, really, you are hilarious. I'll go see him now."

Alfred made his way to his boss, Ludwig, who was in his office, looking over some papers.

When Alfred approached his boss, the man looked up. he sighed.

"Alfred, please explain why you are late, and please don't give me a stupid excuse this time," his boss said, looking worn.

Alfred looked at his boss, and stared into the man's tired, icy blue eyes. he sighed and replied, " Sir, I know you won't believe this, but I got taken hostage! I'm not kidding! I did!"

His boss simply sighed, "Alfred, even though I don't believe you, i will give you another chance. Just don't be late again."

Alfred smiled a million watt smile at the man and thanked him enthusiastically. He happily trotted to his office where the figure still stood. Gilbert smiled carnivorously at him and left with his crimson eyes shining with amusement.

Alfred sighed, and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

He knew that it was going to be a long day.

As he worked, researching his new project, which was given to him on his desk, he began to wonder what would happen if people knew about his secret. Would they be nicer to the man if he was someone famous? Would they ask to be his friend and stop insulting him on his weight?

He concluded that would not stop.

They would continue until he began to become a shell of what he used to be, but they didn't know he already was.

After sometime, the man was allowed a break, and he went to the room where all of his peers were.

When he arrived, he simply sat in the chair, and listened to the conversions the people around him were having.

A new woman, who had just joined the newspaper, started to talk, "What do you guys think about that America character. Isn't he exciting?"

Alfred raised his thin eyebrow and looked at the group to catch any signs or hints on who they were talking about.

Gilbert laughed, and with his insulting, almost demonic, crimson eyes glistening, replied to the woman, " He's probably just some fake rich guy trying to get some fame and some women, because there is no way in hell he knows what it's like to be like us, working our asses off."

Another man, who was named Francis, with distasteful eyes, disagreed, "But mon ami, what if he is just like us, and he is making the world a better place for us? Have you ever thought about it like that? And he could probably get more women and men into his bed than you, but he probably isn't as horny as you."

Gilbert growled while everyone laughed at him. Alfred just stares, still wondering who this America guy is.

A small voice, barely heard over the crowd, is heard, "W-Who is this America guy?"

They all turned to see a small, shy blonde man with indigo eyes. The man blushed at the attention, but he stared to get his answer.

Francis looked at him and sighed, "Mathieu, if you wanted to know, we could have told you."

The woman, who brought it up, looked at Mathieu and answered his question, "America is that guy who calls himself 'The Hero'."

Alfred's expression hardened towards Gilbert, who had started up again about 'America'.

"You know what? I think that the reason he doesn't show his identity is because he is afraid of us," Gilbert said in a cocky voice, "While he is out fighting those villains, he is scared tha-"

Alfred, finally having enough punched the man in his nose, breaking it and causing blood to splatter on the floor. Before he left, he glared at the man and told him, "Before you start thinking things are what you want them to be, get a hold on reality and see that you aren't so great yourself and that you resort to insulting others as a way to get out of it."

Everyone stared at the man, and as he left, they began to whisper.

As the angered man went into his office, he got out his laptop. He began to write the piece he was to submit to the newspaper which just happened to be about himself. To say it was hard to put what was purely in the minds of the people of his country instead of what he knew, was an understatement.

He made about five rough drafts, and he didn't like any of them. They seemed too sugar coated, and he didn't like that.

By the time his lunch time rolled around he had a total of fifteen rough drafts, which none seemed to be right.

He headed towards a restaurant, one that his friends frequently had lunch at.

He entered the small café, taking in its sights once more.

He was always taken back by the cozy atmosphere that seemed to float around the whole cafe. It always seemed like the place that a family would run, although an assortment of strangers ran the busy place. He also liked how every meal tasted as if it was made from the heart, which he knew was most likely not true. This people were here to get paid, not to have fun.

He sat next to his small friend Kiku, who seemed be excitedly explaining mutations. Alfred smiled fondly at the small man. Kiku talked until Gilbert interrupted rudely, beginning to tell how he seduced an innocent woman into sleeping with him. Antonio made a noise of disgust while Alfred ignored Gilbert and was chatting about biology with Kiku.

Soon, it was time to head back to the office building, so the group headed towards the office. Alfred zoned out on most of the walk, and simply headed towards his office.

The rest of the work day, he decided on what rough draft to use.

When the sun began to set, he went home. He took a shower and got into his costume. He sighed as he tiredly snuck into the streets.

He mostly sat and watched, occasionally knocking out burglars. He soon saw the small figure he called his nemesis.

He followed the man and snuck behind him, and when the small man least expected it; he whacked him over the head.

The small ma turned around and punched Alfred in the stomach, and then, surprising Alfred, helped him up.

"Are you okay…. Oh wait. It is you again," the man said, obviously thinking Alfred was someone else.

A moment later, they heard voices. One was a familiar German accented voice, while the other voices sounded if the owners were from Spain and France. Alfred gulped and pulled the smaller man into an alleyway.

The man, who went unnoticed by Alfred, was pinned against a wall. Alfred then presses himself closer to avoid being seen by something the man cannot see. He simply just heard voices. They seemed to be arguing about some subject, but as the man strained to hear, the man pinning him accidentally head-butted him, and knocked him out, so he did not hear the last part of the verbal fight.

Alfred waited until the three were gone to make any movement. When he did move, the body of his enemy fell against him. He sighed as he put the man on his back, knowing that he really shouldn't take him to his apartment, but having the hero complex he did, he just had to save the man from any harm the may have come over him.


	3. Chapter II

The man on Alfred's back stirred slightly as he aproached his apartment. Alfred soon made it to his door, rushing in the entrance room.

He simply walked into the living room, dropped the man on the couch and ran away to his bedroom to hide himself from his nemesis. He quickly undressed and hopped on the bed, make a noticeable sound as it shifted under his weight. Alfred tried his best to ignore it.

As Alfred drifted to sleep, the man on his couch awoke.

This man, introduced before as Arthur, took one look around. He was immedately disgusted by his surroundings, so he decided to clean the apartment up. It took him hours, as he washed the dishing and cleaned the floors.

He vaguely wondered what kind of person lived here. Was it a eating competor? Was it a person who was messy?

As the man finished with the cleaning of the apartment, he wandered over to the only room he had not gone into. He turned the door knob gently and craked open the door.

On the bed was a man. He was asleep, as we already knew, and Arthur could not take his eyes off of the man. He stalked his way to the bed, vaguely pointing out to himself that this room was oddly the cleanest room.

He smiled as he removed the cloak he was wearing and he climbed into the bed and laid next to the man.

He snuggles up to the sleeping man as he snored like a bear. Arthur found it annoyingly endearing.

The man then pulls him closer, wrapping his arms around him. Now, Arthur felt awkward to be so close to a person. They had never really found him interesting, so they left him alone.

Soon enough, he fell asleep against the man.

He was launched into a dream, one of his nemesis, and it was particularly steamy. He did not know why, but he particularly liked this dream.

It started with an innocent converstation, and then it esculated quickly. Soon hands were wondering over his body. Soon after, he was writhing in pleasure because of that hated man. He vaguely wondered how he even let the man touch him, but he tossed it from his mind as he was getting pounded into by his nemesis. It is hilarious how events such as this makes one very forgetful.

Unknowingly, he was grinding against the man he was laying so close to, causing the man to awake. The man looked at him, looking confused because of the fact that the man next to him was scaled and was grinding against him. At first, he did not do a thing to try and control himself, but the man's moans and groans made it harder and harder to ignore the growing bulge in his pants.

Right then, he rushed to his bathroom to have a blissful cold shower.

He left the poor scaled man to take care of his own mess. It was more then cruel.

One can guess what happened. It is quite obvious that he, as rudely as young ones say these days, 'came' in his sleep. It really was embarrasing, but Arthur was lucky he was where he could not be seen, even though you could nessarily see it.

His publicity would be ruined if anyone heard his pitiful display of arousal.

He awoke, disgusted and sat up. He felt repulsed by himself, and found his cloak. He swung it over himself and walked to the kitchen. He looked at his work before burning some food to eat.

He smiled at his poorly cooked meal and began to eat it, or in some sense swallow it whole. He looked around as he walked to the sink to rinse his dish, and there he remember his erotic dream and flushed slightly.

He then went to get some tea, but he found there was no tea anymore in the apartment. He then proceeded to searc for any tea, until he stumbled upon a machine with it. He excitedly ran to it, and paid the little money he had for it.

Meanwhile, Alfred was freaking out. He remember there being a scaled man in the apartment, and now there wasn't one.

It would seem Alfred was smart to worry for the scaled man. A tall figure towered behind Arthur, looking over him, just waiting to be noticed.

**Author's note: I hope this is good enough. I know it has been some time. Please forgive me, and I apologize for the shortness. No quote this time sorry..  
**


	4. Chapter III

_"Imperfection is beauty, madness is genius, and it's better to be absolutely ridiculous than absolutely boring." - Marilyn Monroe_

The man continued to loom over the other. He was trying to be intimidating, but it was not working. Arthur completely ignored him and got his tea, leaving right after. He walked back to the apartment and saw that no one was there. He sighed and looked over the apartment, finding a note saying that the man in the apartment went to work. He smiled at the sloppy handwriting and went to the man's closet. He opened the door and took a look at the clothes it contained.

There were various large shirts and the colors ranged from black to white and everything in between. He wondered how the man got that many shirts. He took out a black shirt and held it up to himself. He thought for a moment, and he wondered if he could pull off a girl if he pretended it was a dress. It would be short, but people could believe it, right?

He threw the shirt on and took a look at himself. He smiled at it because it had a blue superman symbol. He laughed slightly and turned once in the mirror. He thought he looked quite good in it. He then looked for some shoes and somehow found a pair that fit him. He raised an eyebrow and put them on, and looked at himself ago. He smiled again. He just had to get boots didn't he?

To himself, he looked like that hideous girl you sleep with while you are drunk and you pity her too much to not date her. He still looked beautiful to himself. His smile got wide as he got closer to the mirror. He touched the surface and looked away, thinking it was an impostor that was staring back. He turned on his heel and started out the door. He walked shyly to the entrance of the apartment building and asked the clerk how her day was going.

He had a pleasant conversation and was on his way. He had already made a friend. Maybe he could make a new life here.

He walked to the place he thought Alfred to be, and saw that people were on break, Alfred included. He stared at them and they stared back. He waved and hurried into the workplace. He looked around and he saw that they needed workers. A stupid idea formed in the man's head and he went into the hiring office. Maybe this could be what stopped his criminal career.

He got an application and sat down in a chair in the empty room. He had to lie about some things of course, but he used his real name instead of his fake one, that everyone thought was his birth name. He smiled and left it on the desk and went to the reception area. He stood around there and waited to be called in. He made small talk and he got to know the receptionist, Elizaveta, very well. She seemed to want to befriend him, so he let her. He talked to her until a person interrupted them.

"Liz," an obnoxious voice sounded behind them. "Who the hell is this?"

Elizaveta scoffed and replied, "Gilbert, don't be rude. He's my new friend."

Arthur stared between the two and picked up almost instantly that he did it. He was looked at and he gulped. He bowed his head apologetically, although he did not want to. He looked at elizaveta with questioning eyes, asking if anything was happening between the two. She nodded and began a conversation with this Gilbert. He stared at the two as they interacted, and it seemed as if they were dating, although it seemed as if the girl was the only one in love.

That must be awkward, he thought. He looked away from them when the people began to argue. He saw that a blond man walked in with a brunet man. He looked over to them and he silently begged them to help him. The brunet looked at the blond and the blond looked back. He sighed and walked over, pulling Gilbert's ear. He glared at him and called him stupid. Gilbert brushed it off and walked to his office as if he did nothing wrong. The brunet smiled happily and clung to the blond's arm. Arthur smiled and watched them as they too entered their offices.

He waited to be called in and more and more people came in. He was about to leave when he was grabbed by Alfred and brought to the side, where the left wall was. Alfred looked at him in confusion and he opened his mouth to talk, but no words came out. Arthur stared and had a look of confusion on his face.

Finally, Alfred spoke up, "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Oh, this? It is something I found to wear," Arthur replied, smiling.

"You look as if you actually like to wear my clothes," Alfred said. His thin eye raised and looked at the scaled man expectantly.

"That is because I do," Arthur said bluntly, not caring who knew it. He saw Alfred's eyes widen a fraction of an inch, and then he smiled.

"You're weird, you know that right," he asked. Arthur nodded. Alfred began to talk again, "Now, why are you here?"

"I came to visit you. I saw you were not home," Arthur said, eyes showing honesty. He continued, "I filled out an application to work here."

Alfred stared at him for a moment and then replied, "You did?"

"Yes, I did. Is there a problem?"

"No, I just thought you had a job already."

"Why is it surprising that I do not have a job?"

"I just kinda assumed that you did."

"Oh," Arthur said, ending the conversation. He looked down and looked back up when he was called by the blond man from earlier called him. He smiled at Alfred and left to be interviewed. Alfred shook his head and walked to his office.

Arthur answered all the questions and he got the job. That surprised him, but his job was not very pleasant, so he guessed that they needed anyone to get the job.

He was officially an assistant and he overly did not mind it. He was assigned to Alfred, and he got happier. That meant he could look after the man without being called a mother hen or a stalker. He smiled and listened to the blond talking to him, saying that his job started the next day. He shook his head and showed that he understood.

He walked out and told Elizaveta and Elizaveta smiled happily and congratulated him. He left after that and headed out to his old house, where it had been abandoned.

He reached it quite soon and he scooped up the cat outside. He rubbed its stomach and went inside of the house. He found his room and looked in the closet to find his clothes that his old friend bought him. He smiled and tried on some of them, surprised to see that they still fit. He grabbed a few outfits and stuffed them into a bag. He looked at the cat and it meowed. He pet its head.

"Little one, let's get you some food and we will set out for his apartment. Do not worry, we are only staying there until I get paid," he said to it. It swooshed its bushy brown tail. He went and got it some food, fed it and sat for a while. He excitedly told the cat about his new job and it seemed to listen like an old friend. It had a smile on its face, although it was hard to tell. He smiled back at it and picked it up. He hugged it and held it to his chest. He sighed happily.

The cat nuzzled him and they then got ready to go. The cat hopped into the bag, mewing softly and falling asleep as Arthur pulled on a pair of shoes he found. He had missed the feeling of clothes. He looked in the mirror he had there and he saw a man in khakis, a dress shirt, a cardigan, and messy blond hair looking back. He looked at himself, and he wondered why he looked so much better to himself? What had made him change? Or was it he was thinking about other things and it took the backseat? Either way, he was happy about it. He grabbed the bag and slid it onto his shoulder. Vaguely, he thought he looked like a man carrying a purse.

He set out for the apartment, avoiding the strange looks some of the women gave him. He walked the streets and he soon found the building and he walked into it. The clerk waved at him, and he waved back. She asked of his day and he said it was wonderful. She smiled and told him that she was glad about that. He waved at her and walked to the elevator and she waved back, still smiling.

The elevator went up slowly and it gave him time to think about the man he was going to. He smiled at the thought of him, and he realized that he had a small crush on him. He shrugged it off and he just figured that it would leave soon enough.

Finally, the doors opened and he headed down the hall. He walked slowly to the door, wanting to take his time. When he did reach the door, he heard laughter and he opened the door.

In there he saw Alfred and a tall man talking. Back, deep in his heart, something gave a little sad pang. He ignored it and looked at the two, wide eyes showing, waiting to be noticed.

**Authors note: Merry Christmas. Sorry this took so long you guys. I just have been lazy these last few months. I will try my best to get the other chapters done quicker. Sorry for the delay, I this is good enough for you guys. Again, Merry Christmas.**


End file.
